Long Lost Love
by SeitsukiHyugaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke's past comes back in an unexpected appearance of an old friend. How will this friend affect Sasuke's life now, and the ones around him? Sasuke X Oc Seitsuki M for language and sexual situations.
1. Typical Day

Please Review! I wont know if it's any good without them!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>The training ground echoed with the sounds of grunting and metals hitting metal. Occasionally kunai would hit their target or fly off into a tree, making their mark in the wood.<p>

As the students tried desperatly to hit their marks, their Sensei in turn worked to make sure they didn't. True these students were still at a low rank, yet they had already encountered high threats. Such as Zabuza and his right hand man, Haku. Both very worthy opponents of the Sensei.

But it was a wonder to everyone how these students had survived. But Kakashi-Sensei knew what they were capable of. Knew that they would be great ninjas one day.

As the training came to and end his students had come close to collapsing from exhaustion. People would wonder why Kakashi would push them so hard, but it was because they could take it. And the harder he pushed them, the greater they became.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Kakashi said as he stepped towards his panting students. Kakashi looked towards the targets and saw that they had actually hit the targets a great many of times, despite Kakashi throwing kunai to intersect theirs.

He turned back to his students with a smile, of course no one they could see on account of the mask he always wears. "Well you actually managed to do it. I think that deserves a treat don't you? How about I take you all out to lunch?"

The blonde boy in his orange jumpsuit immediately perked up and found some energy to cheer for himself. "Alright! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" he said as he began to run in that direction.

Kakashi laughed slightly at the enthusiasm of his student. He looked to his other two to see that the Uchiha had of course gained his composure and began to walk after Naruto. And of course the pink haired kunoichi was obviously still tired, but ran after her crush so she could still walk beside him. Kakashi followed after, reading his book, as always.

This day was no different than any other. Just a typical day for Team 7.

* * *

><p><em>There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes.. they're not.<em>

As they were now eating at Ichiraku's, Team 8 as well as Team 10 walked up as well.

All the Senseis gave each other a nervous smile. Knowing why each had come with their team to the restaurant. It was normal for all the teams to eat together after a long day of training.

It was unusual in a way, but all these kids seemed to have some kind of close bond that other teams before them just didn't have. It was endearing.

As the teams all got their ramen and were eating, some on sitting on the floor because of a lack of seats, they began to talk among each other about everyday life subjects. Of course their Sensei's hadn't really paid attention, until something interesting came up.

Kiba's voice rang out loud and clear, "I heard from my sister that late last night they found a girl just outside of Konaha gates."

Everyone had stopped to listen to what Kiba said, all interested in this story. "What girl?" Ino questioned, everyone else silently listening.

Kiba continued, "No one knows. But from what they can tell she's about our age. No one in the medical staff recognizes her."

"Wait the medical-nin? Is she hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, when they found her she was unconscious, she probably still is." Kiba answered.

"Well thank's for explaining the situation Kiba." Everyone turned their head to the voice that had said it, to see The Third Hokage.

Everyone was kind of shocked to see him, but Kakashi said after a moment of silence, "So I'm guessing that this mysterious girl has something to do with why you're here."

The Hokage sent him a small smile and said, "Why yes." He looked back to everyone, but his gaze more focused on the kids. "You see I'm in a bit of a predicament. No one seems to recognize this girl. But when I saw her she looked very familiar. And because she is around your age, I'd like you to see if any of you recognize her."

They all glanced at each other nervously. Not sure of how to respond. But Kurenai-Sensei responded for them. "Of course they would. We'd all love to help you with your predicament."

The Hokage smiled at her then began to walk in the way of the hospital. With hesitation, they all followed.

* * *

><p><em>Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments.<em>

As they walked through the halls they all stopped in front of the room. Outside was Hana, Kiba's older sister. She closed the door to the room behind her, as the Hokage asked, "How is she doing?"

Hana gave him a smile, "Well from what I can tell she's healthy. I think for whatever reason she collapsed from exhaustion. She should wake up any minuet now."

"Running to Konaha?" The Hokage said with a happy voice.

"Or from something." Kakashi pointed out, in a not-so-happy voice. Hana nodded and then said "Excuse me." As she walked off to her next appointment.

The Hokage turned to the group following him. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were all standing not too far, but farther way in the hallway from the door. All the genin all crowded at the door, with the exception of Shino, who back away from the group enough to not be crowded. And Sasuke who leaned back against the wall.

The Hokage smiled to them once again, and spoke. "Well we don't want to over crowd the room, and if she wakes up we don't want to frighten her with a whole bunch of people staring at her." he chuckled a bit.

"Why don't we just have a few of you go in at a time?" The Hokage suggested.

Kiba quickly said, "My team gets to go first since I knew about it the longest!"

Quickly after Naruto said, "How is that fair? I wanna see!"

"Yeah well so do the rest of us!" Ino shouted, of course only thinking how she wanted to beat Saukra at everything. Including something as trivial as this.

Sakura had caught on the Ino's reasoning and they began to argue, as well as Kiba and Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed at this and Choji just at his chips and laughed at their stupidity. Shino paid them no attention, as well as Sasuke. Hinata stood back blushing, too shy to say anything.

The Hokage quickly spoke and everyone listened. "Kiba's Team may go first. The team after you can work out."

Kiba smiled in victory and Naruto scowled. Ino and Sakura then quietly continued to argue over who would go see her first.

After Kiba and his team walked out, they all admitted to never seeing her before.

"Really hot, though." Kiba said smirking at Naruto. Naruto and Kiba began to argue once again. And before anyone could react, Ino pulled her team with her as she walked into the room. After a moment they walked out.

"She's not that pretty!" Ino shouted to Kiba. "I'm way prettier!" She said, obviously trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Then she must be really ugly if Ino pig is pretty in comparison." Sakura retorted. Ino began to say something but Naruto walked in and Saukra followed after. Sasuke reluctantly pushed himself from leaning on the wall and walked in after.

Naruto took a look at her, but immediately knew he didn't recognize her. So began to walk away.

Sakura looked at her and also didn't recognize her at all. She frown slightly at the beauty of the girl. She really didn't want to admit it but this girl was very pretty and made her feel inferior. So she walked away as quickly as she could, not wanting to bring herself down.

Naruto and Sakura had walked out to meet the other genin. They both of course said they didn't recognize her. Everyone shrugged it off and were getting ready to leave. Until of course, they noticed Ino and Sakura noticed Sasuke was still in the room. Kakashi of course noticed too. As Kakashi began to walk towards the room everyone stopped to watch.

Sasuke had looked at this girl. Observed the pale skin and the dark red hair cascading down her body, and a few strands clinging to her skin. His heart stopped for a moment, and then suddenly was pounding at an alarming rate.

* * *

><p><em>The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are.<em>

The Hokage was now in the room standing a good distance behind Sasuke. Kakashi had walked in the room now. And as the door was about to shut. Asuma held it open looking inside, Kurenai standing beside him.

The genin of course wanted to walk in, but Asuma remembering that The Hokage didn't want the room crowded, put his hand in front of them as they tried to walk in

They all watched from the door, as Sasuke walked closer to this girl's bedside. He reached out his hand and pushed some strands of hair behind her ear. Suddenly he dropped to his knees beside the bed and held on to the girls hand.

Ino and Sakura were shocked and angered by this, while everyone else was just in shock.

The Hokage and Kakashi stood inside the room, looking at him with worry.

It had been silent up until now. But suddenly Sasuke's voice rang out, just above a whisper as he said, "Seitsuki.."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay so for anyone who reads my Story "I'll Never Forget." This Seitsuki is technically the same Seitsuki. This is my main character for pretty much everything because my ideas for her have always been endless. So basically its the same girl with same beginning. Just different things that happened to her to change things in her life.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Wake Up

Chapter 2! Hooray! :) Well this is kind of hard for me, I'm not use to writing in third person. So next time I may do first person. Still not sure...

**Well Enjoy! ^-^ And PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood there silently, watching as Sasuke gripped her hand. The Hokage was the first to move. Making his way over to Sasuke, he laid his hand on his shoulder.<p>

Sasuke looked to him, at first his eyes confused, then suddenly turned angry. He got up and shrugged the Hokage's hand off his shoulder. Sasuke was back on feet, and now staring back at her body.

Sasuke now looked more than angry as he looked back to the Hokage.

"What ever the hell joke you're trying to play, Stop it now." Sasuke demanded through clenched teeth.

The Hokage looked at him confused. And Kakashi moved closer to Sasuke to try to calm him. But Sasuke just stepped back.

"I'm serious!" he yelled.

"I assure you this is no joke, Sasuke." The Hokage tried to say, as comfortingly as he said.

Sasuke ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar. Kakashi and Asuma then jumped to Sasuke, holding him back. As Sasuke yelled, "You're lying! Seitsuki's dead!"

Everyone stood back, shocked and unable to say or do anything.

"Why would she be dead, Sasuke?" The Hokage asked, hesitantly.

Suddenly Seitsuki screams as she lunges up into a sitting position on the hospital bed. Everyone jumps, and their eyes all turn to her. Sasuke actually gives a little yelp himself as he turns, startled.

She keeps screaming, and for a moment no one does anything. Just staring in awe.

She rolls off of the bed, crawling backwards, breathing hard and looking around her, wild-eyed.

Sasuke finally pulls himself free of Kakashi and Asuma, who are both now more interested in the girl. Sasuke directly goes to her.

Hana, who had come as soon as she heard the commotion, pulls off the covers on the bed, ready to cover Seitsuki with it.

Hana yelled over Seitsuki's hard breathing and screaming at times, "She's in shock! Try to calm her!"

Sasuke decided to ignore his doubt that it was really her, and try to help. "Seitsuki?.." he asked hesitantly, as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

She screams at his touch and Hana instinctively moves forward, incase she does anything. But Sasuke holds onto her, trying to get her to look in his eyes.

"Seitsuki. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here!" All the while he kept trying to turn her to him, but she would do nothing but look around frantically.

As she did, she noticed the stares of everyone around her. Which only frightened her more. Hana, sensing this, ran over to the door and asked everyone to step back, for a few moments. But everyone stood still, unable to move.

Finally though, Seitsuki looks at Sasuke, trying to focus, still breathing hard. She looks about, at everyone once again, then back at him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. The bright, shining purple that he had missed so much. "Seitsuki..." He said after a few moments of them staring at each other.

Seitsuki's voice came out in a whisper, yet rang through the silent room. "Sasuke...?"

As she realizes who that he hands are on her, her mouth opens as if to say something, but nothing comes out. She slowly moves her hands to his face, gently placing them on both his cheeks, caressing his face. As she begins to understand that it's really him, she starts to cry.

At first she just looks at him crying, but then her eyes widen and she begins to speak frantically, "Sasuke.. I-I was running, he- he wants me-he wants me to hurt... I-I.."

Sasuke moves her head onto his shoulder, running his hands through her hair. His other hand on her back, just holding her there. Seitsuki clutched his shirt and cried into his shoulder. Sasuke said soothingly, "He's gone.. He's gone. You're safe now. You're safe.. We're safe, I'm here.."

At this point Sasuke didn't care if she was really there. He just loved the feeling of holding her against him. The feeling of his beloved Seitsuki in his arms. All he wanted was to stay like that, just holding her.

Everyone in the room didn't expect this at all. Sakura and Ino were in shock, and completely jealous of the girl in Sasuke's arms. Kiba wasn't overly jealous of Sasuke, but very very shocked at Sasuke's behavior. Hinata was just worried about this girl, surprisingly so was Shino. Shikmaru and Choji had been watching, and unsure of what they could possibly do, had walked away. Not because they didn't care, but because they felt that staring at this girl was only making things worse for her. Naruto was the most shocked off all, yet was slowly walking towards them, subconsciously.

There is a kind of respect in their silence..

But suddenly Ino walks forward a little, "What the hell is this?" She asked, the annoyance obvious in her voice.

Sasuke, Seitsuki clinging to him and crying, looks over at Ino, his eyes full of anger at her disrespect.

"This is the only thing important to me left." He states.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since the event. In that time, Sasuke had sat on Seitsuki's bedside, just sitting with her until she had fallen asleep. The group of people were all waiting in a private room with couches and chairs, much like a lounge.<p>

They all waited in their silently, unsure of what to say. After Seitsuki had fallen asleep, Hana fetched Sasuke and brought him to the room.

As he walked everyone's eye's turned to him. Sakura and Ino were both sitting together on a couch, they looked up at Sasuke with slight disappointment, still thinking of the girl clinging to him.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino just looked to him with questioning eyes, eager to hear what he had to saw. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all looked worried. The Hokage just looked at him with understanding, waiting for him to be ready to speak.

Sasuke stood in the room, leaning against the wall closest to the door. After a few moments of silence he spoke, "I am very smart. I had the highest scores in my class, as most of you know."

Naruto scowled at this and Sasuke continued, "'Prodigy is the term that a lot of people like to use." Naruto was about to say something, but then stopped when Sasuke said, "So when I tell you that Seitsuki makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand exactly what I mean.."

This had perked everyone's interest, especially The Hokage's.

Sasuke looked around for a moment, taking in all their looks, but again continued. "Seitsuki was more than a prodigy.. more than gifted. She.. she was truly the greatest gift." These words anger Ino, but really stung Sakura. But still they remained silent.

Sasuke continued, "Everything she did taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, math, music, even dance.. There was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing comes to us."

That was when the Hokage interrupted, "That's all fine and well Sasuke but.. Why is it that no one seems to recognize her? I mean I do, but I don't really remember where from."

Sasuke paused for a minuet. "Well.. you probably had seen her as a kid before, but she never went to the ninja academy. Her parents we're ninja's but they didn't want her to be. And she was always shy. She hardly talked to anyone at all."

"Who are her parents?" The Hokage asked.

Sasuke looked at him and hesitantly answering, "Izayoi and Taisho Uchiha."

The Hokage nodded in understanding, motioning for him to continue.

"Well basically.. After all the Uchiha's were murdered.. including her parents, I never saw her again. I just assumed.." Sasuke didn't continue after this, he just looked down.

Until Kakashi said, "You said that she was good at a ninja skills, correct? How did she learn them?"

Sasuke looked up to him and said, "Well.. I was going to the academy so I would show her some things. When my brother saw her.. he said he'd help train us both.."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Everyone was silent now, just sinking everything in.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door flew open, and there stood the girl they had just spoken of.<p>

She stood there, not any taller than four feet and five inches. Her dark red hair flowed down to her ankles. She was wearing a white hospital gown that nearly touched her feet, and draped over her hands. She was leaning against the door way. Her bright purple eyes darting around the room.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and went to her. Her hand reached out and she held onto the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt.

The Hokage looked at her with a smile. He started, "Young lady, I don't want to overwhelm you, but I think we should talk."

Everyone stood there staring at her. Her hand clutched tighter as Sasuke's shirt, as she nodded.

"Very well then." The Hokage looked around the room, "Well I know that this has been an interesting day for you all.. but I think it would be best that we talk alone."

Everyone nodded as they all began to leave the room. Ino walked away in a hurry, obviously unhappy about the events that had taken place. Kiba went to find his sister Hana. Hinata and Shino both walked home together. Naruto got up and decided to go back to Ichiraku's. Asuma and Kurenai had also left together. (Wonder what they could be doing. -.-)

Kakashi had walked to the door, but decided just outside of it for Sasuke. Sakura was the last to get up as she moved towards Sasuke.

She stopped in front of him, and he looked to her. "Maybe we can walk home together." She said with a fake smile, trying her hardest to hint that she wan't him to go with her.

"I'm not going anywhere." he blankly stated.

At the risk of more heartbreak, she just walked out the door and began to walk home.

The Hokage looked to Sasuke, "I think it would be best if you go as well, Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately turned and glared at him. "I just said I'm not going anywhere."

Sensing the tension Kakashi was going to say to Sasuke, but Seitsuki spoke first.

"It's okay Sasuke." She said as she looked to him.

He looked down at her with confused eyes. And she continued, "I'll be fine. I should do this alone.." She said as she gave him a smile.

He looked down to the ground and clenched his fist for a moment. Until he looked back to her and said calmly, "Find me if you need me."

She nodded, and slowly let go of his shirt. Sasuke began to walk away. He looked back at her once and hesitantly closed the door.


	3. Basics

So here's another update! I personally like this chapter, but I won't know if other people do unless they review!

Sooooooo PLEASE REVIEW! (It gives my life meaning!)

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p>-Sasuke's P.O.V-<p>

I walked quickly down the halls as fast as I could, I needed air. Kakashi was following behind me and at this point I didn't really care.

People still in the hospital watched me with worried looks as I passed them, again I don't care. As I finally reached the door leading outside, I pushed it open as hard as I could.

I got outside and felt the wind circling around me. It was calming and relaxing, what I needed right now. My body found the wall close to the door and I leaned against it, feeling like all my strength was gone.

I slowly slid down the wall and soon was sitting there with my head resting on my knees.

Kakashi had just now opened the door and saw where I was. He crouched down next to me and just stayed there for a little while. He could obviously see how shaken up I was.

"Let's go train." He said sternly as he stood up.

I lifted my head and looked up at him, he was staring at me with what some may confuse as an angry look.

But I knew that he was just trying to understand and help. I nodded and got up. He started to run down the streets and I quickly followed him.

* * *

><p>-Third Person P.O.V-<p>

Seitsuki sat down in a chair now diagonal from the man she now recognized as The Hokage. It was warm in the room, but her body felt strangely cold.

"So young lady would you like to introduce yourself?" The Hokage said as he looked at her with a smile.

The Hokage watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His face tuned from a smile into a slight frown. It's not that she gave off a dangerous vibe, but more of a scared vibe. And when people are scared, much like animals, they will attack.

He eyes looked as if they were looking to the side of The Hokage, but her vision seemed blurred, like she wasn't really looking at anything.

Her face turned blank as she answered, "I'm no one."

The Hokage frowned. He could tell that whatever she had been through had, had an affect on her mind. Cautiously he said to her, "Whatever happened to you.. I'm deeply sorry. But you must know that you are someone."

Her eyes darted to him and her fingers stated to make light drumming noises on the chair. He body was moving around in the chair, trying to find some kind of flow.

Her eyes were now looking directly into his, as she said in a calm yet frightened voice, "You're wrong about Seitsuki.. Seitsuki isn't here. He didn't want her here, but she couldn't make herself leave.. So she melted... Melted away. Now he.. They got their wish. Seitsuki isn't here.."

As she went on her eyes drifted back down to the floor. The Hokage got up and was now kneeling down in front of her.

Her eyes went to his. His eyes held concern and confusion. But hers held sadness and held something no one could place.

Suddenly The Hokage got an idea as to what she meant, "The Uchihas?.."

She got up and began to pace around the room, "They all left her, left her alone to die. The man in the mask took her somewhere safe! Somewhere safer.."

The Hokage now stood in place watching her carefully. Finally his voice came out, "What about Sasuke?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the floor. "Sasuke doesn't want Seitsuki here.. She complicates things."

She fell on her knees, still staring at the floor. The Hokage was about to speak but she finished before he could. "Sasuke said it himself.. Seitsuki's dead."

* * *

><p>-Kakashi's P.O.V-<p>

I watched as Sasuke kept punching at the same spot on one tree. He never moved from that one spot at all.

Sasuke had always been a good student, strong, cunning, and good techniques. But as he punched away at this tree, he was just full of anger or hatred. The boy had always had a hit of this, but now it showed more than ever.

"Let's talk about this Sasuke." I said as I leaned against the tree right next to the one he was punching.

He kept punching at the tree and said in between punches, "Do you really think this is the best time to be talking?"

I sighed and said to him, "I'm still your teacher. And as good of a ninja and student you are, there are some life lessons that you still need to learn. Now more than ever with what's going on, its crucial to learn them." I never really knew why but I felt the need to father this child. He seemed to need it the most.

He growled slightly and said, "In case you haven't noticed my plate is kind of full, I don't need to think about more. And I'm really not comfortable with leaving Seitsuki alone."

I watched him carefully as he continued to punch, regardless of the fact that he wasn't showing it, his fist had to be hurting by now.

I caught his fist and that got his attention as he looked at me, "It's time that you looked at exactly what you're doing and how you plan to proceed. You need to know how to make hard decisions."

He pulled his fist away and said "What do you think I'm doing? I still have my plans I know what I want and I'll do what I have to to get that! I know how to make hard decisions."

I pushed him back an said, "Well, that's what we're here to find out." I got in a fighting stance, "While we work on the basics.

* * *

><p>-Third Person P.O.V-<p>

At first The Hokage just stood there, unsure of what to do. He slowly walk towards her, but she didn't even seem like she noticed. So he decided to just stand a couple of feet away from her.

His voice came out calmly, hoping that if he was calm she would be too, "Is that why it took you so long to come back here?"

His plan evidently worked as she said quietly, "No.. The masked man changed her. He made her forget.."

He was slightly confused by this, "You couldn't remember?", he asked.

She was still for a moment then shook her head, "She didn't remember.. Not even the masked man for a long time. Then one day everything was bright and she remembered.."

He walked closer to her now and said, "How? How did he do it? And how was she able to remember. At this she pushed her body away so she was now right next to the wall.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and yelled, "You can't stab a knife into my eye and then ask me what I see!"

He wasn't really sure what to make of her riddles, but he knew that they all had meaning. The Hokage once again knelt down beside her, this time he put his hand on her shoulders.

He spoke slowly and softly to her and she kept her gaze down, "What happened before you came here doesn't matter."

She looked up shocked at him, he mouth hung slightly open.

He smiled at her and said, "I only have one question for you."

She looked kind of suspicious and nodded slowly saying, "Ask me."

He smiled at this and said, "Would you stay in Konohagakure?"

Her face was blank for a moment, but then slowly turned into a grin. The tears once again were pouring down her face, her voice shaking, "Yes.. God yes.."

* * *

><p>-Third Person P.O.V- (Back to Kakashi and Sasuke)<p>

Kakashi threw a punch at Sasuke, which he easily dodged. Sasuke then tried to kick Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi caught the kick at which he winced slightly at the strength behind it. It was very obvious that Sasuke had anger held up inside. Kakashi pushed him back, now there was about a fifteen feet distance between them.

Sasuke began to make hand signs, but Kakashi said in a voice just loud enough for him to hear him, "No ninjutsu, just taijutsu."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "What? Why not?"

Kakashi stood up straight and said, "Because I'm asking you not to."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and then begins charging at Kakashi and then reaches him with a punch. Kakashi catches his fist and flips him over his back, again putting distance between them.

Kakashi voice then rings out a little louder, "What are your goals in life, Sasuke?"

Sasuke then stood up staight and leaned against the tree he was near, "Kakashi, we had this conversation when I was first assigned to your team."

Kakashi mimicked Sasuke, also leaning against a tree. "Ah, yes, but things are different, aren't they? After what you've been through tonight." Kakashi began to pace now, walking in what seems like circles. "How important is this girl to you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate, "She's the most important thing now. I thought she was gone.. Now that I know she isn't I won't let anything happen to her."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and make a slight chuckling sound, "So you'd do anything to save her? Would you give up your life?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment, then as his gaze came back up he looked Kakashi in the eye. Sasuke's eyes held an unspoken understanding between him and Kakashi, "Yes. If I had to.."

Suddenly Kakashi ran at him and directed a punch Sasuke's face. Sasuke lifted his arms in a block and then kicked Kakashi back. Kakashi's body didn't flinch, but he was now at a distance once again.

"So, you really do understand the difficult decisions you'll have to make? That you are expendable in this fight to protect her?" Kakashi asked as he began his pacing once again, like a hungry lion.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him, standing now in a position to defend against any attack, "Yes. I know."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, now looking Sasuke in the eye. "That if you really want to save this girl, you cannot allow any threat that would jeopardize your chances of her being safe?"

"Yes! I get it!" Sasuke said as he was not in front of Kakashi. He threw a punch so hard that as Kakashi dodged it and his punch hit a tree, it left a whole.

Sasuke's hand was in the tree, and his body was shaking.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the tree closest to it. "And then there's Itachi."

Sasuke turned to him and his face was full of rage. Kakashi didn't give him a chance to speak though before he continued.

"Itachi killed off almost all Uchiha's for whatever reason. Eventually he will find out that she's still alive, if he doesn't already know. And there's no telling if or when he'll come after her."

Sasuke looked down once again, his hand still in the tree. His body was only shaking more with every word passing Kakashi's lips.

When Sasuke spoke, his voice was almost demonic. "Then I will do everything in my power to stop him."

Kakashi then sighed and said, "But I can tell what's going to hold you back. What's going to make this harder for you then it has to be."

Sasuke looked to Kakashi confused, and immediately Kakashi explained. "It's not hard to see that you partially blame yourself."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Before anything else could be said, Sasuke pulled his hand out of the tree and stepped back a little. Sasuke looked to the ground with anger and then shook his head.

Kakashi stood still and watched, until he finally said, "Admit it, Sasuke."

Suddenly Sasuke screamed, "It is my fault!"

Kakashi was quiet and just waited for him to continue.

Sasuke began to pace and yelled, "She was alive and I didn't know! Anything could have happened to her! It's a miracle she's still alive! I should have checked! I should have looked! If she died it would have been my fault!"

After this Sasuke fell on his knees. He started punching at the ground, his fist had already been bleeding from the tree but he ignored it.

Kakashi walked up to him, he knelt down and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. It wasn't long before Sasuke's anger had subsided and tears were silently hitting the grass below him.


	4. Memories

On to the next chapter!

So anyone who reads "I'll Never Forget" will remember some of this chapter. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

ENJOY! ^-^

* * *

><p>After Seitsuki's encounter with The Hokage, he let her leave to her hospital room. The talk of what had happened to her, and why she was here would be left for another day. Of course, that meant that now The Hokage would have to be careful, he'd have to watch over her. Not only to protect her, but to make sure that she doesn't have any unknown intentions.<p>

As Sasuke had been letting out emotions, Kakashi stood there by him all night. When it was evident that Sasuke needed to just go home and sleep, Kakashi urged him to get up. Sasuke didn't have any problems with that. But he wanted to see Setsuki. He wanted to be around her at all times.

Just then one of the leafs ninja jumped down from a tree, where Sasuke and Kakashi were.

"The Hokage would like you both to see him." The ninja stated.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke to see the boy now standing up, just looking to the ground. Kakashi nodded, and with that the ninja left.

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi expected some kind of reaction, but he didn't even twitch.

Kakashi sighed and said, "We'll talk to The Hokage, then you can ask to see Seitsuki, Okay?"

At this Sasuke's eyes lifted up to look at Kakashi. He gave a quick nod, and with that they both disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>All three men were now in The Hokage's office. The youngest standing in front of the eldest desk, who sat behind it.<p>

It was obvious that there was some kind of tension., though none of them had spoken yet. In truth Sasuke was afraid of what The Hokage would say. Kakashi in turned worried also, but more for Sasuke.

The Hokage eyed them both, trying to plan out how he would say these things he needed to say. Suddenly Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

"When can I see Seitsuki?" His voice came out arrogant, but his eyes held worry.

This made The Hokage smile, he could tell how much Sasuke cared about this girl. But he couldn't ignore the fact that there was no information on why this girl is here, or where she has been.

The Hokage sighed and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "This situation is one that is very complicated. Although I would rather just give this girl the benefit of the doubt, I can't."

Sasuke's face twisted in anger. "She didn't do anything! She's just on innocent, lonely girl! What could she possibly be doing?"

Kakashi wanted to stop Sasuke, but he knew it was best that he just stay silent. The Hokage just sat there and listened, no matter what he would say, Sasuke wouldn't accept anything less than Seitsuki's freedom and safety.

The Hokage sighed, "I understand that that's a big possibility. So I'm going to have you watch over her Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widened slightly at this and he couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

The Hokage replied, "Although we can't know for sure, I believe that she's innocent. Above all, right now I want her safe. That is your job, are we clear?"

Sasuke just nodded, he had no idea what to say.

The Hokage's attention now shifted to Kakashi, "You in turn are going to observe her, if anything strange happens you report directly to me."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi responed.

Before Sasuke could even ask now, The Hokage answered his question, "I know you want to see her, but right now is not the time. You may come first thing in the morning. And don't bother arguing. I've already made up my mind.

Sasuke sighed at this, but didn't want The Hokage to change his mind about letting him watch over Seitsuki.

* * *

><p>The moon shone bright, reflecting in the small girls bright violet eyes. She laid still on her hospital bed, the upper half of her body leaning back against her pillows. She was staring out the window, looking at the beauty of the stars.<p>

Her eyes were blank, holding back tears threatening to come out. She really couldn't remember a time anymore where she didn't feel like crying. But crying was a weakness, and when you're abandoned you can't afford to be weak.

She sighed slightly as she closed her eyes. She was fighting a war with her emotions, and right now they were winning. But this seemed to make things worse. All she could hear was Sasuke's voice.

_"Seitsuki's dead!"_

Her eyes shot open and she instantly pulled her knees to her chest and almost screamed out in pain. Physical wounds are truly painful, but emotional scaring is truly the worse kind of pain.

Her scream rang out through the hospital. A nurse close by came in quickly to check on her, but the nurse was surprised to see the girl looking out the window peacefully. The nurse was a little confused, but was happy that the girl was okay.

The nurse smiled to herself as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The girl once again looked out the window. Her face blank, masking the despair in her heart.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his bed thinking about the events of the day. He had no idea what to do about this. What is Seitsuki feeling? Does she in anyway hate him or blame him? Does she want him around?.. Can she forgive him?..<p>

The last time he had seen her was the day of the massacre. He had just assumed that she was dead.. He should have known..

His eyes made their way to the window. His face was blank as he stared out at the moon. His mind and heart more confused now then it has ever been.

* * *

><p>The two young Uchiha's were now staring out at the moon. The memories of that night flooding their minds..<p>

_Seituski's arm flew out fast, throwing the kunai held firmly in her hand at a target that Sasuke had set up. It hits dead in the middle. A very young Seitsuki turned to the eight-year-old Sasuke, grinning at him._

_"I did it!" She squealed in joy as she ran up to him and hugged him._

_A young Sasuke giggled and hugged her back, a slight blush on his face. "I guess that means I'm a good teacher since you did it on your first try!"_

_The two both laughed and continued to train with basics that Sasuke had been learning at the academy. They had learned jutsu's but Seitsuki had never done any target practice. So Sasuke wanted her to learn basics, so she could defend herself if anything was ever to happen. Sasuke really loved this girl, even at this young of an age._

_After a few hours they realized how late it was. They both cleaned up the training area, picking up weapons._

_"Sorry for making you late Sasu-kun!" her childish voice came out as she handed him the last of his weapons._

_"It's okay, I'll just run back home!" he said, as he once again gave the young girl a tight hug. Then as he started to run home and waved in her direction._

_"See you tomorrow!" His voice rang out through the forest._

_Seitsuki smiled big and turned in the direction that would lead to the road to her house, since she didn't live in the Uchiha estate. (Atleast that's what I call it.)_

_As she was walking home, she kept hearing noises in the distance. The young girl tired to ignore it at first, thinking it was probably just her mom trying to scare her. Her playful mother had done it once before when Seitsuki was out late. She would do it whenever she wasn't home on time. That's just the way her mother had always been._

_Seitsuki's mother told her earlier that day that she would be staying over late at Sasuke's house with his mother. They would hang out from time to time._

_As the noise got louder, a paranoid girl turned expecting to see my mother. But nothing was there._

_She started to panic a little, and on instinct, ran. She didn't get very far before she saw someone standing not too far from her. She stopped and looked to see a man wearing a flame-patterned orange mask that had a eye-hole on his right side. He had long black hair and wore a completely black outfit._

_There's no way to understand how the man was able to do it, but seeing him calmed her down._

_He began to walk towards her and she stood in place. As he was near her, he knelt down to her height, seeing as she was eight-years-old and considerably short at the time._

_"What's your name?" his deep voice came out soothingly._

_"Seitsuki.." She answered immediately, in her normally happy voice. "What's yours?"_

_He gave a little chuckle, "Well now I can't tell you that just yet, but for now just call me Tobi."_

_The girl nodded, confused, and just stood there waiting for him to speak again, but he didn't._

_She broke the silence, "Tobi-sama I have to go home now. My mom will be mad if I come home too late."_

_She couldn't see his face, but he seemed to be thinking what she had said over._

_His hand coming towards her neck was the last thing she remembered before all there was, was darkness._

* * *

><p>The girl sitting in her hospital bed was now older, considerably taller although she was still short, and much much stronger. She had been through a lot in the past four, almost five, years. For a long time, she didn't remember anything about herself at all, and had to make a life in a small village that she was left outside of. She had to make a life there, but once she remembered everything, she left. That was only about two months ago.<p>

At first of course she was confused, but as she asked about the Uchiha clan, she had gradually heard the story. She couldn't believe that Itachi did it. In her mind she listened to the story and accepted it, but somewhere in her heart she knew that there had to be something more.

The girl's heart ached, all the wanted was to sleep and never wake up. When she had heard Sasuke's voice at first, she felt safe. But then as she made out his words, she was just stuck in her own depression.

"Sasuke.." Her small voice echoed through her room, with the plea of the one thing she needed. As her eyes were fixated on the moon, she felt nothing, empty.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was still staring at the moon as well. His memories brought him nothing but guilt and shame.<p>

"Seitsuki.." His voice came out, begging to see the thing he was destined to save. As his eyes were fixated on the moon, he felt everything, all the pain and all the sorrow. His and her's..


	5. Good News

I know I haven't updated for a while.. School sucks.

But hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently..

Enjoy! And PLEASE review!~

* * *

><p>-Sasuke's P.O.V-<p>

It had been about a week since the awakening of Seitsuki. I would visit her at the hospital every day, but a lot of the time she would just be sleeping. And of course, I would never want to wake her, I have a feeling that maybe she needed some rest. No one was quite sure what had happened to her outside of the village, or why she even regained her memories of the village.

Funny thing is that whatever made her remember the village, must have made her forget the more recent past. She couldn't remember anything past the day of the Uchiha massacre. The Hokage was suspicious of that, and still probably is, but she has yet to give anyone a reason to believe that she was anything more than an innocent girl.

Regardless of what anyone thinks, I will stand by her no matter what. She deserves at least that much..

My visits with her were not as good as I had wished, but she was getting back to the girl that I remembered. She stopped all of the crazy ramblings, and would talk to me about some random things. She would have small smiles and then stare off into space, as if she was searching for her laugh..

I have to admit that it was slightly depressing for me, but it also gave me hope. I wanted to see that smile again.. especially on the mature face that she had grown. I knew that I had a strong bond and feelings for Seitsuki, but is it love? Of course I love her, but.. am I in love with her?

All I know is that I need her here, now that I know she's alive. And I know she needs me too.

* * *

><p>-Third Person P.O.V-<p>

The 7th night of Seitsuki's stay changed something in her, the thing Sasuke needed. As he left that night, and Seitsuki had the usual blank stare in her eyes. He couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness he had at that moment. Before he left, he turned back and embraced the girl sitting up in the bed.

Her eyes widened slight as his arms circled her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt warmth go through her being, one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I promise.. I won't let you go this time." Sasuke whispered against the top of her head, before giving it a soft kiss.

Of course, afraid of showing so much emotion that he hasn't shown in a long time, he turned and walked out not ready for a response.

Suddenly, Seitsuki felt something she hadn't felt since the moment she woke in this hospital.. safe. She wanted nothing more than to try to build her friendship with Sasuke again, to start a new peaceful life with her best friend. She needed this, and she wouldn't let anything get in the way, including herself.

* * *

><p>It was the 8th day of Seitsuki's stay at the hospital. It was about 8:30 a.m. and Sasuke was there to see her, this wasn't anything unusual. Seitsuki had a hard time sleeping at night, so usually she would sleep during the day, and stay up all night. Sasuke would come just to check on her, then leave for training with Kakashi.<p>

But much to Sasuke's surprise Seitsuki was awake. And the surprises just kept coming; she had opened and was standing near one of the windows staring up at the morning sky. She would usually only get out of bed if she had to, this wasn't like her.

But there she was standing at the window, and Sasuke couldn't help but just stand in the door way and stare at the beauty of the sight. The sun reflected in a way that made her red hair shine like a flame. The wind was blowing her hair and white gown that gave the entire scene a peaceful aura.

The girl turned her head, and at the sight of the boy she couldn't help but smile, a soft, heart-warming smile that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

Her voice rang out in a light giggle that made Sasuke have to turn his head to hide a blush, "What are you doing? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Something like that.." He said to himself, thinking of the drastic change the girl has shown in just the past minute.

Before he knew what was happening the girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as she could. Sasuke, in turn, didn't delay to wrap his arms around the girls waist. But to his disappointment, she pulled back almost as soon as the hug began.

"I have great news!" She said with a big smile.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to ask about the news, his question was answered by the voice behind him, "She'll be released from the hospital by tonight."

Sasuke turned to see the Hokage standing in the doorway, with his usual smile. He continued, "Of course we'll have to make all the preparations. So Sasuke, would you please join me?"

Sasuke of course would go. But he turned his head to look at Seitsuki, not wanting to spoil the time he had right now. This is what he's been waiting for, her to be like her old self again. But as he looked to her, she gave him a smile. That was all he needed to be reassured.

"Hn.." Sasuke's usual answer to anything, was all he said as he pulled away from Seitsuki, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the door, indicating that he was ready to go. Although he was doing his best not to show it, Sasuke was extremely happy about the fact that Seitsuki would be leaving the hospital.

And the fact that he was trying so hard to hide it, but was failing, made both The Hokage and Seitsuki smile.

* * *

><p>As the two had reached the Hokage's office, there was Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura standing in the middle of the floor. As the Hokage walked past him, he couldn't keep in his snide remark, "Ah.. So Kakashi finally makes it on time."<p>

Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "No.. you're just very late."

At this the Hokage laughed and said, "Well I had to make sure. So I told you to come about two hours earlier than I needed you here."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him a smile and a wave, "There you are! We were worried when you didn't show up with me!"

"I was there!" Naruto interjected, but Sakura just ignored him.

Sasuke walked up to be in a line with the rest of team 7 and said nothing. All he wanted to know about was Seitsuki.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, sensing this, then looked to the Hokage.

The Hokage matched his stare and cleared his throat before he began, "Based on her recent recovery and her non-stop complaining this morning about leaving the hospital, I've decided that it wasn't a bad idea for her to try to start a life here. Especially since it seems that she plans to do so."

Sasuke smiled inwardly, but made sure it wouldn't show. He couldn't have anyone seeing him like that. Emotion was a weakness to him, and he wouldn't show it to just anyone, not even his teammates. Sakura inwardly cringed at this, not wanting this girl who had so much of Sasuke's attention to be around. But she wouldn't let it show, it would only give Sasuke a reason to dislike her.

The Hokage continued as he looked to Sasuke, "We discussed already what I expect out of you to do for her. Therefore, although this is somewhat against my better judgment, I'm going to have her move in with you."

Sasuke's head lifted out of shock and happiness at this point, he was already happy that she was going to leave the hospital and he'd be able to see her more, but now he'd see her all the time.

At the same moment, Sakura's voice came out loud and somewhat cracked, "What?!"

The Hokage looked to the young girl and before she could say anything he said, "I understand what you may be thinking Sakura, but there are many circumstances to this situation. For her safety and well being I think it's best that Sasuke be there to watch the girl." The Hokage then looked to Kakashi, "Provided that your Sensei will be having frequent visits to the apartment to make sure that everything is going smoothly." The Hokage then looked to Sasuke, "Moreover, I expect that Sasuke respects this girl enough and wouldn't do anything indecent."

They all stood in silence until Naurto spoke up, "So what are me and Sakura doing here?"

The Hokage turned his attention to the boy and smiled, "If the girl seems stable enough, after about two weeks or so, I'd like to see where her skills as a ninja are and for her to start training. I'd like her to train with Team 7 at first."

Naruto smiled at this and put both his hands behind his head, "It'd be nice to have another girl on the team." He ended with a giggle.

It was no secret that Naruto has feelings for Sakura. With Sasuke giving this girl all his attention it'll leave Sakura to Naruto, which he loved this idea of. Besides it was also not a secret that Seitsuki was a beauty, he wouldn't mind having a little eye candy around.

The Hokage continued with a smile, "Of course we can't know where she stands or if she'll even be a permanent part of Team 7, but that is the plan."

And with that it was settled, Seitsuki would live with Sasuke, and soon start training for with Team 7.


	6. A Life

Thank you for being so patient with me! c:

I hope you all enjoy this! It was nice to write again. I'm hoping to be able to have more time for this. I don't really get to write about Sasuke 3 in my other stories!

Please Review!~

* * *

><p>-Seitsuki's P.O.V-<p>

I was born into the world as an Uchiha, although I was not a pure blood Uchiha like those around me. My mother was from a different clan, but she didn't like to talk about it. To this day, I still don't know where she came from, but I'll respect her wishes and not try to find out.

My father died on a mission before the Uchiha massacre, he and my mother were both highly respected ninjas. They were put through a lot of danger, but they didn't want that kind of life for me.

_Although I think they always knew they couldn't prevent that.._

They were frequently on missions, so while I was young I was watched over by Sasuke and Itachi's parents. It was like my second home.

I would spend a lot of my time with Sasuke because we were so close in age. Itachi would play with us to, but he had a lot of responsibilities from a very young age. Playing with Sasuke, and Itachi when he was available, was my everyday life.

So it didn't take long for their father to notice my "talent." I can remember in perfect detail anything I have seen or heard. So even without an active sharingan, it was easy for me to copy moves and remember the things I needed to learn to be a ninja.

Itachi's father then made a point to have Itachi train me, in the hopes that I would be useful to him in the future.

When it came time for Sasuke to join the academy, their father tried to convince my mom to enroll me as well. But with the recent death of my father, it wasn't even a question to her. There's no way she wants me to live the same dangerous life she had to lead..

The day after the Uchiha massacre I woke up in a non-ninja village, with no memory of who I was at all. When some of the villagers found me, they were generous and kind. They took care of me, they offered me a life. But I could never be satisfied not knowing who I was.

I traveled all over the place looking for clues. The only thing that was evident to me through those travels was the talent I had for the kill. When I was on my journey for truth I was attacked multiple times. Through muscle memory, I was able to defend myself. Without the intent to do so, it usually ended in their death.

One day as I approached a river in hopes of finding food and cleaning myself, I was kneeling down to wash my face.. That's when it happened. I looked into the water and my eyes were not their normal purple, but a bright red. It was the sharingan. My head started to spin and the memories started flowing back. Because of the memories flowing back I felt as though the man with the mask, the last memory I had, was after me now.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, trying to find safety, as though I was really being chased. I kept running and running.. My body finally gave out. I collapsed and just before everything went dark, I faintly saw the gates of Konaha..

* * *

><p>I explained all of that to the Hokage, who seemed skeptical, but choose to give me a chance anyway. Which I was grateful for. All this happened yesterday.<p>

Just about twenty minutes ago Sasuke had left with the Hokage to discuss something. I already knew the Hokage's plan for me and had adjusted to the idea.

I sat on the edge of the bed, my feet swinging back and forth as my wind wandered..

What was I suppose to do with my life now? I mean clearly I had a place to stay and very generous opportunities because of the Hokage. But I have no plan from here on out.. I sighed and looked down at my feet. What am I gonna do?

Just then I heard foot steps stop in front of my door. Immediately, with a big smile on my face, I got up and ran to greet Sasuke at the door. I opened the door with a big smile. "Yay you're ba-"

Only I was wrong, standing at the door was a girl with short dark blue hair and pretty pale eyes. I froze in place and she did as well, she had a huge blush across her face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as well, I looked down and scratched the back of my head. "I-I'm sorry.." I said as I backed up with a nervous laugh. "I thought you were someone else."

The girl then immediately responded, the blush starting to fade off her face. "O-Oh.. I-it's okay." She said quietly, but I have a feeling that was just her regular volume. She then looked up at me with a small smile, "You j-just startled me, is all."

I then smiled back at her. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, and then it seems that we both realized how rude we both were.

At the same time, we both bowed and said, "Forgive my rudeness! I'm Seitsuki Uchiha! (Hinata Hyuga!)

Once again the room was filled with an awkward silence. We both jolted up and just looked at each other for a moment. The blush had now just grown brighter across her face. This time I couldn't help but laugh.

I continued to laugh but she just looked down more embarrassed. I felt bad and said with a small giggle, "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, just how awkward I am."

She then looked up slightly, and a small smile spread across her face, "You a-aren't."

"Thank you." I said with the brightest smile I could manage. This was my first time really talking to anyone my age, besides Sasuke. It made me feel a little better, everyone else made me feel intimidated.

She interrupted my train of thought, "Oh! Umm.. I came here at H-Hana's request."

I tilted my head slightly. Hana? I mean yes she was one of the people taking care of me in the hospital, but why would she send someone here. "For what?"

She was nervously hitting two fingers together as she spoke, "Well.. she knew that you would need new clothes. And well she asked her younger brother Kiba to ask me.. because I'm part of his team.."

She was obviously really shy, so it must have taken her a lot to accept the request and hang out with a complete stranger.

I, being my very friendly self, walked up to her and held her hands, stopping her nervous motion. I gave her a big smile and said, "I would love that! Thank you!"

She seemed a little surprise but smiled back at me anyway, "N-no problem!"

I then looked down at what I was wearing at the moment, nothing but a hospital gown, "But umm.. could you bring me different clothes first?" I laughed nervously.

She giggled and began to walk out saying, "O-of course! I-I'll be right back!" She then ran out of the room.

As she left, I couldn't help but smile. I was starting to feel like I really could have a life here.


	7. Getting Out

Hellooo~

So I decided to continue, hopefully I'll be able to get to the more fun stuff soon.

But for now building the story!

Enjoy and Review Please! 3

* * *

><p>-Seitsuki's P.O.V-<p>

Hinata had come back with a white sun dress, since it was so hot outside and she wanted me to be comfortable. We left the hospital as soon I changed, I didn't want to stay in that building any longer.

We both stood awkwardly outside of the hospital building. She was obviously really nervous and shy, and I had no idea what to say because I had no idea what there was even around to do.

"Um.." I started, and she just looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Where should we go?"

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke, "I guess we c-can just walk around t-town until we find something you l-like.."

I gave her a small smile, appreciating the fact that she was clearly going outside of her comfort zone in order to help me out.

"Alright!" I said with a big smile. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards whatever direction I felt was right.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke's P.O.V-<p>

...

The Hokage continued with a smile, "Of course we can't know where she stands or if she'll even be a permanent part of Team 7, but that is the plan."

All the news just kept getting better and better. I couldn't help but question why the Hokage would be so okay with us living alone together, it made me question his judgement entirely. But then again, this really benefited me, so there was no point in saying anything.

The Hokage looked over our faces and gave me one last smile before he dismissed us all.

I immediately left the Hokage's office and started walking down the road to the hospital, which wasn't far at all.

This day was going much better than I had ever hoped. It really seemed like Seitsuki was turning back to her old self, and now I'd be around to remind her. I assume that she already knew everything the Hokage had just told me. So I wanted to rush over there so we could leave as soon as possible.

I really wanted to go alone, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Sasuke!" I didn't even look back at the idiots that were calling my name. Of course, I should have known I wasn't going to get any peace.

* * *

><p>-Third Person P.O.V-<p>

Naruto and Sakura were jogging towards Sasuke, who stopped in his place, knowing there was no point in trying to run. Kakashi walked slowly towards the group, his book in hand.

Sakura was the first to reach the boy, she was the one who wanted to rush towards him anyway. She really hated this whole idea and wanted desperately to try and attract his attention over this mystery girl. Naruto walked up, close behind.

Sasuke turned toward the two, clearly annoyed with them. But the tension was broken by their Sensei as he walked up with a smile and spoke. "We should all visit Seitsuki since she'll be a part of our team, and I'm sure she'd appreciate having more friends in the village."

Sasuke understood what his Sensei was trying to say and it made him less mad about the situation. But, weirdly, it added a whole different kind of annoyance to the boy's attitude. Up until now, he was the only one who knew Seitsuki and therefore any free time would be his and his alone. But soon that would be different. Seitsuki is an extremely friendly person and would easily make friends, and then what?

As selfish as he knew he was being, he hated the idea of having to share Seitsuki.

Sakura knew that she needed to make a plan to get his attention now before it was too late. He was clearly becoming obsessed with this girl.

"She probably won't be able to be discharged from the hospital until later. Why don't we go eat first?" Sakura said cheerfully, trying to hide the desperateness in her voice.

It was then that Naruto decided to chime in, much to Sakura's distaste. "Well why don't we stop by the hospital first and see if Seitsuki can come with us?"

This got the glare of both of his team-mates. Sakura pissed that he was ruining her plans, and Sasuke not liking any other guy asking for Seitsuki. Naruto gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head as his team mates inwardly strangled him.

But Sasuke definitely liked Naruto's idea better. Sasuke realized that he was being irrational when it came to Seitsuki, it would be silly of him to try and keep her all to himself. Besides Seitsuki could never be happy here this way, so he might as well accept this all.

Kakashi watched his students with amusement. He knew that this new development was going to be a handful for him, but ultimately he thought that this could all work itself out nicely. "That sound's like a great idea." Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

There was silence before Sasuke broke it, "Fine." And with the Sasuke once again continued towards the hospital. Naruto followed with a smile but Sakura held a dark cloud over her head.

'This should be interesting..' Kakashi thought as he followed the group.

* * *

><p>-Seitsuki's P.O.V-<p>

We had been walking in silence for about 5 minutes and all we had seen was different food stands. I was starting to believe that she knew I was going the wrong way and was just too shy to tell me. But soon we came up to a small little shop, Uruwashī.

It didn't look like it was anything special. Just a normal looking shop, in fact it looked really small. But I was immediately attracted to it.

I turned to look at the girl accompanying me. I once again grabbed her hand, keeping a smile on my face. "Let's go in here!" She made no objections as she followed me in.

The shop only had one worker, an old woman who I assumed owned the shop. She smiled at us assured us that she'd be there if we needed her. I looked around for a while and picked out a couple different outfits and shoes. It wasn't long before I had racked up a few piles of things I wanted. Hinata had started to get more comfortable with time, she had started smiling and laughing and even suggesting different articles of clothing to me.

Suddenly something very important occurred to me. "Umm.. Hinata?"

She turned to me with a questioning look, "Y-yes?"

"Umm.." I looked away and scratched the back of my head, "How am I going to pay for all this?.."

"Oh!.." She jumped up and then gave a light chuckle. "I-I guess you wouldn't know.."

It was my turn to give her a questioning look, "Huh?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she spoke, "W-Well.. when since you are an Uchiha, you would inherit half of anything of the Uchiha's.. S-So.."

I looked at her blankly taking in the information. So basically, I have the money to do whatever I want because the Uchiha are all gone. Because everyone I knew and loved is gone..

I felt like I was going to break.. But I can't let that happen. I need to learn to be strong, it won't help anyone if I'm broken again. I need to be strong. If not for myself.. For Sasuke..

* * *

><p>-Third Person P.O.V-<p>

Team 7 made their way to the hospital. Sasuke kept a fast pace, eager to see Seitsuki. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his student, who was normally uninterested and calm, being clearly excited about something. It was definitely new.

When they got to the girl's normal hospital room, it was empty, except for Hana sitting next to the bed with a clipboard.

"Where's Seitsuki?" Sasuke asked, feeling extremely annoyed and impatient.

Hana turned, just now noticing their presence in the room. Even though the boy gave her and attitude, she tried to keep a smile on her face.

"I was actually just going through the papers for her release. She left with Hinata to buy some clothes. She couldn't possibly wear that hospital gown forever." She ended with a laugh.

Kakashi returned the smile, knowing that Sasuke was probably not giving her the happiest face right now, which he was right. Naruto pouted at this, he really was looking forward to getting to know his new team mate. Sakura, in contrast to the disappointment of her team mates, couldn't be happier and it showed on her face.

"Where did they go?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed sigh.

Hana smiled at him before giving an apologetic look, "I actually don't know. Seitsuki rushed out of here before I could even ask where they planned to go. She was probably just tired of being stuck in this room."

It had been really heart-warming to watch Sasuke come see this girl everyday. He wasn't exactly known for being friendly, or sociable in anyway. But the glare he gave her now wasn't nearly as heart-warming.

Hana then continued, "But it's not like there are many places to buy clothes around here so it shouldn't be too hard to track her down. But either way Hinata is going to bring her back when they are done shopping. Then she'll be able to officially leave the hospital, why don't you just meet her here later?"

"So let's just go out to eat for now!" Sakura said with a big smile, hoping to take advantage of this time with Sasuke. Naruto nodded in agreement, but only because he was starving.

Sasuke didn't really want to wait that long, but he knew that it was probably best just to let her be now. She probably needed the freedom and the air. Besides.. taking her back to the Uchiha compound wasn't going to be easy for her..

_So Sasuke spent the day with his team, and Seitsuki with Hinata. Both preparing for the new life ahead of them._


	8. Pure

I know I haven't updated for a while... But please stay with me!

I know exactly how I was this to go now so I should be updating more often.

Enjoy! And please.. PLEASE review! Thanks!

* * *

><p>It had never occurred to Seitsuki that she would inherit anything from the clan. But there was a lot of people, and Sasuke would be the closest living relative. Sure, Seitsuki was half an Uchiha, but even her father didn't have any immediate family. She never considered herself a part of the clan after her father died.<p>

She didn't even think that she would have the sharingan, but evidently she did. So technically, she'd also inherit half of whatever the Uchiha clan had left behind. That's when she had a eerie revelation. Her and Sasuke would technically own the Uchiha Compound.

She looked over to her new found friend, Hinata, with a sad look in her eyes. But she quickly tried to mask it with a smile.

"O-Oh.. So I guess money really isn't an issue." She said with a small laugh.

Hinata could see right through the girl's act, but she knew it really wasn't her place to call her out on it. Hinata just returned the smile, "That's right. S-So pick whatever clothes you'd like.. Th-The Hokage gave Hana a good amount of money from the Uchiha's funds for today."

Hinata pulled out a little purse and handed it to me. I opened it to see quite a lot of big bills in there. Seitsuki laughed nervously, never having this much money on her in her life. She just wished the circumstances wouldn't be so depressing.

As those thoughts pressed at her mind she quickly shook her head. She had made a decision to push past the sadness and try to be a light in her new life. She knew that Sasuke was probably still suffering from the event. For her it had only been a short time compared to the five years he had to live with this alone. He wouldn't be alone anymore, and she would be a positive thing in his life. Not another obstacle.

Seitsuki smiled at Hinata again, this time genuinely. "I think I've pick out enough things. I'm actually really hungry, we should go eat."

Hinata smiled back, "O-Okay!.. I'll help gather these things." Hinata said as she picked up some of the clothes and Seitsuki did the same.

The girl's walked over to the old shop keeper and put all the things on the counter in front of them. The old woman went through the clothes, marking off how much it would all cost. As the woman did this, something caught Seitsuki's eye.

She turned her head to the side and noticed a shirt hanging on a rack. She walked over to it, leaving Hinata and the shop keeper to go through what was already on the counter. She pulled it from the rack and examined it. It was a short-sleeved, navy blue, tight-fitting crop top with a high collar. It reminded her so much of Sasuke's that she just couldn't help but smile.

She walked back over the the shop keeper just as she had folded up and bagged the last of the items. "Excuse me?" Seitsuki asked timidly.

The shop keeper looked up and smiled at her, "Yes, my dear?"

"Is it possible for you to add something on the back of this?" She said handing the shirt over to the woman.

"Of course, although it might take a few days. What would you like?" The shop keeper asked. A smile spread across Seitsuki's face.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Why do we always eat at the same place?" Sakura said in annoyance as she and Sasuke followed Naruto to Ichiraku.<p>

Naruto walked happily with his hands behind his head, "It's not like either of you ever offer up another place."

Sakura growled a little and then looked over to Sasuke, "Well I don't care that much, but what do you want Sasuke?" She asked with a smile.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't care." Was all he said as he continued to look forward.

Sakura frowned a little and then turned her head to look forward too. Sasuke had been in a bad mood since they left the hospital. Not that his bad mood was that different from normal, but she could just tell.

Kakashi could tell too and was inwardly laughing at Sasuke. He was being a little immature over the fact that he couldn't spend every waking moment with Seitsuki. It was definitely a change from his normal I-don't-care attitude.

As the team reached the stand, Naruto sat down, followed by Sakura, then Sasuke, and Kakashi on the every end next to him. It was only morning, but they were already eatting ramen. This wasn't a surprise for Teuchi and Ayame though. It was normal, especially for Naruto, for people to come early. They were one of the more popular places to eat in Konohagakure.

Teuchi just came up to the group with a smile, "Good morning! What can I get cha'?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled, "Good morning, we'll take four bowls of the beef ramen."

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said moving further behind the counter to make the ramen.

Naruto chuckled with a big smile, "Thanks, Sensei! I'm starving!"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto, "No problem at all." His eyes then lingered to the boy sitting next to him. Sasuke had just been staring at his hands, held neatly together in front of him. His mind was clearly racing, and Kakashi could only imagine about what. Sasuke's behavior was staring to worry about him more and more. It was okay for Sasuke to worry about this girl, but it was starting to consume him more and more.

If that happened, his obsession with protecting this girl and killing Itachi could just push him further from everything else. That itself was a troubling thought, he hadn't even thought about the possible consequences from this all. But Kakashi hoped that Seitsuki could be pulled from whatever state she had been in, and become a part of the village. If she did, it could keep Sasuke more attached to the village as well.

"So Sasuke what is Seitsuki like?" Naruto's voice broke both Sasuke and Kakashi's train of thought.

Sakura frowned, but there wasn't anything she could say to change the subject. Sasuke would catch on and just be angry at her. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, "Why are you asking?" Sasuke asked with a slight glare. He really needed to work on concealing his jealousy over Seitsuki, but he had never really felt this jealous before.

Naruto gave an angry look in return but just continued, "Well she's probably going to join our team now, so we should get to know her. What is she like?"

Sasuke calmed himself a little, reminding himself that it would be good for Seitsuki to have more friends here. "She.." Sasuke started, but he just couldn't find the right words.

He went through his memories of the girl silently. He remembered running around the Uchiha Compound, playing tag. They'd play with stuffed animals and building blocks when it was raining outside. They'd do target practice, or try creating small fire balls.

She'd laugh and smile and look at Sasuke with awe everytime he did something. Then she'd replicate it and sometimes even better. He'd pout and then she would just smile and say something like, "Stop being a baby!" Or she'd just smile and say, "Don't get mad! I only know how to do it because of you!"

Even when she was beating him, she still always said that without him she wouldn't know how to do anything. But it wouldn't stop her from trying to perfect it, which wasn't hard with her abilities. He had grown up slightly jealous of her. But.. Even with all that, when she was sad or crying she leaned on him. She wanted him to help her, he was the only one who was always there for her and could help her.

It wasn't long before he realized just how much she seemed to need him, even if she was so talented. She really believed that she'd be nothing without him. And he knew that he needed her too. They were more than best friends. They couldn't function without the other.

He had lived five years in a darkness without her, and once you've tasted darkness you never really let it go. He knew that. He had accepted that a long while ago. But now Seitsuki was back, and this morning he had felt her light again. He was corrupted, but she wasn't.

Sasuke had to look down and let his hair hide his face from the stares. He couldn't contain the small smile as he spoke, "She's the most pure soul you'll ever find."


	9. Introducing

Hola! So here's another update.

Enjoy! and PLEASE Review! I'll write more that way.

* * *

><p>After leaving Uruwashī, Seitsuki and Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, both holding a bag in each hand.<p>

"Thank you so much for taking me shopping, Hinata!" Seitsuki said with a glowing smile.

Hinata laughed quietly at the girl's brightness. "Of course, Seitsuki. I-It was my pleasure."

Seitsuki chuckled a bit. Hinata was clearly starting to feel more comfortable around her since she wasn't stuttering that much. "No, really! I mean it! This couldn't have been easy for you."

Hinata tilted her head slightly, "What do y-you mean?"

Seitsuki gave her a small smile, "I mean that.. Well I'm the strange new girl and from the little that everyone has seen of me.. Well I'd hardly blame you if you thought I was completely crazy." She said with a sad, quiet laugh at the end.

Seitsuki didn't like the impression that everyone had started with, she wasn't herself at all when she woke up. She was still dealing with the big trauma from remembering everything. But now she was trying to let that behind her as fast as she could, in hopes that she'd be able to actually belong here.

Seitsuki continued, "I know that none of you guys know me.. So it can't be easy to trust me or just suddenly be friendly towards me. Between never really coming in the village much while I was growing up, and my entire clan being gone and disappearing for almost five years.. I guess I'm kind of an outcast." Seitsuki kept her smile in spite of all her words. She hoped that if she did, she'd be able to ignore that depression that hit her from saying all of this.

"T-That's not true!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed with a serious look on her face.

Seitsuki looked at the girl with complete shock. Up until this point, Hinata was so quiet and just smiled. But now the look of determination on her face made her seem much more bold.

Hinata continued, "I-I'll admit that I was a little afraid of coming today.. B-But that's only because I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to go through what you have! I was afraid that I'd upset you.. O-Or that you'd feel that you didn't want to be around anyone. But today you showed me how kind and friendly you are.. Y-you aren't an outcast! Everyone in this village will accept you with open arms! That's Konoha's way!"

Seitsuki stood there and looked at the girl with shock and slight tears in her eyes. This quiet and shy girl had opened up to speak so fondly of the village and Seitsuki herself.. There's no way that Seitsuki would, or could, possibly doubt the girl's words.

Seeing the tears shinning in Seitsuki's eyes, Hinata quickly looked away with a deep blush on her face. "I-I'm so sorry!.. I.. T-That was r-rude.. I sh-shouldn't have y-yelled like that.. I-I'm so-sorry that I upset you.."

At that Seitsuki started laughing and let a few tears fall from her eyes before she wiped them away. Hinata looked up at the girl, a little shocked and nervous by her reaction.

"I'm not upset." Seitsuki said as she wiped away the last of the tears. "I'm just happy." Seitsuki said with a bright smile crossing her face.

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's response, "That hardly tells us anything!"<p>

Sasuke would have turned to glare at Naruto, but he was too wrapped up in his own sense of happiness. It had been so long since any memories of the past had brought a smile to his face, and he wanted to hold onto that for a bit longer. Screw Naruto. He'd just ignore him for now, as usual.

Sakura was now also looking down, getting more and more depressed over Sasuke's words. He already thought so highly of her, and she'd only been back for a little over a week. At this rate, she'd have no chance with Sasuke..

Kakashi laughed at Naruto's response to Sasuke's words. But what Sasuke had said only confirmed what he already knew, that Seitsuki was acting as a light for Sasuke. If Sasuke really believed that she was still pure, then maybe she really could pull him from the darkness. "Naruto has a point." Kakashi said with a laugh.

Sasuke looked up now, his face completely blank as usual. "I guess." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"Come on, Sasuke! Tell us about her!" Naruto whined, slightly annoyed with the silence.

Sasuke tried to think of words to describe the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind since her return. "She's.. really energetic." He said the first word that came to his mind.

"Like she likes to run around a lot and stuff?" Naruto asked brightly, happy that Sasuke was actually responding.

Sasuke shook his head, "I wouldn't say that exactly.. I guess playful might be a better word.. Or maybe curious."

Kakashi laughed a little as he tried to follow Sasuke's train of thought. It was funny how Sasuke just couldn't seem to come to an answer of something so simple.

Naruto just pouted, "You're not making much sense!" He grumbled with annoyance.

Kakashi smiled, "Maybe you can try to explain."

Sasuke sighed, this was much harder than he thought it would be. "She just.. She likes to try everything."

Naruto smiled big, "So she'll actually want to hang out with us?" He loved the idea of having someone else around for their every day actives.

"I wouldn't go that far, she'll want to hang out with cooler people than you!" Sakura finally spoke up and rolled her eyes at Naruto. She meant was she said, but it was more like she didn't want Seitsuki to want to hang around with them. But she knew that it was inevitable, considering the fact that Sasuke would want her around.

"H-Hey!" Naruto said with a pout.

Just then Sasuke turned his head to hear the familiar laugh of the very girl they had just been talking about. He leaned back slightly to look outside of the ramen stand, past Kakashi, to get a better look. Seitsuki was walking down the street with Hinata. Clearly they had just left from shopping somewhere. The two girls were talking and Seitsuki had a big smile across her face. She looked so different now that she was out of that hospital gown. She seemed full of life now, as opposed to her depression before.

As Sasuke was looking at them, Seitsuki had looked forward to see Team 7 sitting at the stand. A bigger smile spread across her face as she saw Sasuke looking at her, and she ran towards him. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed happily.

"W-Wait up!" Hinata said as she hurried after Seitsuki.

Sasuke turned in his seat, now facing outside of Ichiraku's to meet the girl. She ran up to him and smiled big, holding up the bags in her hands. "I got clothes!"

Sasuke let his signature smirk go across his face, it was the closest he'd allow to anyone seeing a smile. He looked over to Hinata for a quick moment as she caught up to stand beside Seitsuki, noticing the bags in her hands as well. "Clearly. You should try not to spend all our money in one day." He said, with his normal monotone voice.

But Seitsuki knew better than to take him seriously. "I can spend as much as my half as I want!" She said before she stuck her tongue out at him, causing the smirk to come back to Sasuke's face.

Kakashi laughed and turned to face the girl as well. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." He held out his hand to her, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be your teacher."

Seitsuki looked down to his hand before she placed one of her bags on Sasuke's lap, forcing him to hold it. She used that hand to shake Kakashi's, "I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm Seitsuki Uchiha. But I guess you already know that." She said with a nervous laugh as she retreated her hand to nervously scratch the back of her head.

Naruto turned as well to get a better look of the girl. "Hey, Hinata! And it's nice to meet you Seitsuki!" Naruto said from his seat.

"H-H-Hi Naruto!.." Hinata said before she looked down with a huge blush on her face. Seitsuki just looked over to him a smiled! "Hi! I don't think I've caught your name."

At this Naruto just smiled big, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you're looking at the next Hokage! Believe it!" He said with a chuckle at the end.

Seitsuki smirked and raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? Well I hope you can back that statement up!" She said with a laugh and Naruto just smirked back. Seitsuki looked over to the silent pink-haired girl sitting between Sasuke and Naruto. She had only turned her head just enough to look at Seitsuki.

Seitsuki could sense that she didn't really want to talk to her, but she felt the need to introduce herself anyway. So Seitsuki put on her best smile and held her hand out to the girl, "Hi there! I'm Seitsuki Uchiha! I assume you're the only girl on the team, so it's nice to meet you!"

Sakura couldn't just get over how upset she was over Sasuke's reaction to this girl, but she knew that it wouldn't make anything better if she was rude to her. Especially in front of Sasuke. Sakura turned and put on her best fake smile, "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you too." She said as she shook the girl's hand.

It was quick and Seitsuki quickly retreated her hand, she could tell her presence was unwanted from Sakura. Kakashi spoke up quickly, sensing that there could be tension. "So it looks like you bought all the clothes you'll need." He said with a smile.

Seitsuki returned the smile, "Yeah! I made poor Hinata here go through all these clothes with me, isn't that right?" She said looking over to the pale eyed girl. But she was just staring at the floor, clearly nervous about something. Hinata nodded quitetly, keeping her gaze down.

Kakashi laughed, "Well I'm sure you girls must be hungry then."

"Why don't you guys join us?!" Naruto quickly exclaimed, finishing Kakashi's thought.

Seitsuki laughed nervously, already knowing that Sakura probably didn't want that. "O-Oh.. We don't want to intrude.." Seitsuki said as she eyed Hinata.

"It's fine! We were going to invite you anyway!" Naruto said as he got up and took that bag from Seitsuki's hand and then both from Hinata before sitting back down.

Seitsuki looked nervously over to Kakashi, "Are you sure that's okay?"

Kakashi could tell what was bothering Seitsuki and he was slightly impressed by her ability to read the room. But they'd all need to be a team, "Of course it is. It's my treat, for both of you."

"O-Okay then!" Seitsuki said as she took a seat next to Naruto, and then Hinata next to her.

Hinata sat quietly with a blush across her face, as she pushed her two fingers together. Seitsuki just sat with her hand on her lap as she looked down at the counter, clearly nervous. Naruto sat with a smile as he looked over to Seitsuki, ready to ask her a series of questions. Sakura looked very annoyed at Naruto for insisting that Seitsuki join them. Sasuke just looked at the counter, his eyes shifting to Seitsuki over and over. He obviously wanted to be closer to her, but he wouldn't dare say it. And Kakashi sat on the end, looking over the group as he ordered two more bowls of Ramen for them.

_'This will be fun.' _Kakashi thought with a smirk.


End file.
